A Girl For Jack
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: a Jack/OC fic. not sure when it's set yet, maybe after the curse of the Black Pearl... anyway, Maria Cooke joins Jack's crew on their adventures and naturally, Jack tries to woo her, but she's good at playing hard to get. stories better than summary :D
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: well, I've watched the three Pirates Of The Caribbean films twice this weekend and became obsessed. I've watched them before, but that was before I joined fanfiction. And because I was working in other categories, but I figured I'd give this one a go :D **

**So this is my first POTC fic, so please let me know if I get anything wrong :)**

**xXxXx**

*Maria's POV*

I sighed and leant backwards to avoid the man that was launched across my table. Rolling my eyes, I readjusted my hat before nodding as the man who had thrown the guy across my table tipped his hat at me.

"'ello love. What's a pretty woman like ye doin' in a place like this alone?"

Growling under my breath, I turned to see an overweight man grinning at me – showing me that he had no front teeth and what were left, were about to fall out.

"None of your business." I replied shortly.

"We could always make it me business, missy." He leered, leaning closer to me so I could smell his rancid breath.

"I'd rather not." I snapped, glaring at him.

"Why not? I'm sure we-"

"Face it matey, she aint interested." I heard a voice announce to my right.

Turning my head, I saw a man strolling passed wearing the typical pirate gear; three point hat, long grey coat, scarves round his waist along with leather belts which held a pistol and a sheath for his sword.

He had dread locked hair with a short beard that ran around his jawline and upper lip before going down to form two platted bits which dangled beneath his chin. Overall, he was roguishly handsome.

"Aye Cap'n Sparrow. I sees ye point." The man stuttered quickly before getting up quickly and scurrying away.

"Captain Sparrow? As in Captain Jack Sparrow?" I asked in disbelief and watched as he beamed at me before dropping himself beside me on the bench.

"That he does, love. Who's askin'?" he asked, taking a large gulp of his rum.

"Maria Cooke." I smiled, taking a sip of my own rum. He grinned before casually draping his arm along the back of the bench behind me.

"Well, Miss Cooke, why're you interested in knowing who I am?"

"I've heard stories about you." He smiled slightly and I continued. "You Captain the Black Pearl, don't you?" he nodded. "Could I join your crew?"

"Me crew? What for?"

"I want to sail the seas. I want the freedom that comes with it and you can't get that anywhere else." I smiled sweetly, trying to win him over.

"And you want to join the crew of the Black Pearl? A pirate ship?" he raised an eyebrow at me slightly.

"Yes." I answered immediately.

"I don't see why not then, Miss Cooke." He grinned, eyes roaming over my body.

I just laughed and took a swig of my drink as he continued to scrutinise me. I was wearing a cotton shirt with baggy sleeves, the bottom of which was tucked into my breeches. The ends of my breeches were then tucked into my boots. Even though I was wearing men's style clothing, you could still see my womanly figure beneath.

"We set sail in a couple of hours. Meet me at the docks with your stuff." He said suddenly before giving me a sideways grin and strutting off.

I smiled to myself before finishing off my drink and rushing back to the inn I was staying at to gather my things.

I got to the docks within an hour and spotted Sparrow ordering his men around as they loaded the ship with supplies. He was about to shout another order when he noticed me approaching and grinned.

"Miss Cooke, how lovely to see you again." He gestured for a member of the crew to take my stuff before motioning for me to follow him onto the ship. Me and the deckhand followed him to the Captain's quarters. "You'll be staying with me, love. Can't trust the men to keep their hands off ye after a few weeks at sea." He told me as we walked through the door.

"And you can?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I dropped onto the sofa that was placed in the room. The man carrying my things set them next to a cot that was near a slightly larger one which I assumed to be Sparrow's.

"Oh, I never said that." He smirked, dismissing the deckhand with a wave of his hand before grabbing a bottle of rum and plopping down next to me. "But, which would you prefer?"

Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door and someone called through; "We're ready to set sail on your orders, Cap'n."

Sparrow grumbled something under his breath before getting up and wandering out the door and I stayed sat on the comfortable sofa for a good 10 minutes. After a quick look around my new living area, I left and walked up to the helm.

Sparrow stood behind the wheel, steering us out of the docks and was talking to a man with grey hair and a bushy beard that was only on his cheeks. Upon seeing me, he turned to the man and said; "Mr Gibbs, take over from here." He turned to me with a wide smile before walking over to me. "How about I give you a tour of me ship?" he offered as he neared me.

"I'd appreciate that." I smiled.

He offered me his arm and I took it, albeit with a confused look towards him at his act of chivalry. We walked along the Port side of the deck before stopping behind some crates that hadn't made it below deck yet, pretty much out of sight. He stopped and rested his arms on the railing as I did the same.

"Any reason in particular we're here?" I asked.

"Not particularly." He answered, giving me a sideways smile.

I looked out over the ocean and after a few minutes, I became aware of a presence behind me before two arms reached around me and gripped the railing. I turned in the arms to see Sparrow had pinned me there. I raised an eyebrow and he began to talk.

"What I want to know is, why a pretty thing such as yourself, would want to get involved in such a dirty thing as Pirating, with someone like myself."

"I feel free out here, Captain Sparrow."

"Please, call me Jack." He gave me a charming smile before stepping closer to me, our bodies gently touching now.

"Then you call me Maria." I smiled, trying not to get overwhelmed by his closeness.

"So, Maria, is there a Mister Cooke?"

"No, there isn't. You think I'd be here if there was?" I asked, raising one eyebrow in amusement.

"I suppose not." He smirked, his gaze flicking down to my lips. He looked back up and gently brushed a stray piece of hair from my face, my cheeks tingling under his calloused fingertips.

Slowly, he lowered his head towards mine and I almost mirrored him before I caught myself and put my index finger to his lips. He looked up at me with confusion as I smiled.

"Now, now Jack. We can't have the crew thinking you have a favourite." I smirked cheekily as I lowered his left arm with my free hand and as I walked away, I ran my hand along his stubbled chin before letting it fall to my side as I got out of reach. I laughed silently as I heard him groan.

As I got a few feet away, I heard Mr Gibbs say, "Aye, Jack. You picked a fine one there."

I heard Jack mutter something before I could hear the sound of his boots hitting the deck as he followed me. A hand reached out and caught mine before pulling me behind some more crates that had also not made it below deck yet.

"I'm sure they'd forgive me this time." he purred, pressing against me again.

"I'm not so sure, maybe they'd expect the same treatment from their Captain." I half whispered with my lips millimetres from his before strolling away again.

…

That night I was led in my cot listening to the sound of the sea and almost asleep, when the door opened and Jack walked in.

"Maria? Maria, are you awake?" he whispered and I could hear him making his way over to me.

Grinning into my pillow, I feigned sleep. I felt him poke my shoulder a couple of times before groaning childishly and dropping onto his own cot and pulling his blanket over him. After a few minutes, I heard his breathing steady and his soft snoring and drifted off into sleep myself.

The next morning I was woke up by a thump and looked across to see Jack had fallen out of his cot. I laughed before climbing out of mine and offering him my hand. Unfortunately, my stance wasn't quite right and when he was almost to his feet, I lost my footing and fell to the ground, closing my eyes as I dragged him down with me, making him landing right on top of me.

I opened my eyes to see him propped up on his elbows to keep his head up whilst his body led atop mine.

"Well, that's one way to say good morning." He chuckled.

"Sorry about that, wasn't stood right." I smiled slightly and noticed he was making no move to leave.

He began to lower his head to mine again and this time I didn't stop him. Just as his lips brushed mine, there was a knock on the door.

"Not now." He growled.

"Aye Cap'n, but there's a bit of a disagreement on the deck." Mr Gibbs answered, still on the other side of the door.

"Bloody bunch of scurvy ridden fleabags." He muttered as he got up. As he went to leave, he turned back to me and said, "Don't you move."

As soon as he was out the door I could hear him shouting at the men. I got up and shrugged on my coat and boots before walking out the door. I walked up to the bow of the boat, unnoticed by Jack as he yelled at the men.

It was about half an hour later that a familiar pair arms pinned me to the railings.

"I thought I told you not to move." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"You did. But why would I stay inside when the sea is out here?" I smirked, not turning round this time.

"Yes, this view is much more better." He took hold of my waist and spun me round to face him.

"You know, you're going to upset the crew. I'm sure they want to know when they get special treatment from the Captain." I smirked.

"They won't mind." He lowered his head towards mine again but I laughed and put my hand on his chest. "What?"

"You're not getting me that easily." I winked and turned back around to look at the sea.

I heard him start to say something else but stopped when someone shouted his name. He removed his hands from my waist before walking away, grumbling to himself the whole time.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: so, what do you think of my first POTC fic? Please review and let me know, because I have no idea whether I'm doing it right lol :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hello again :D I'm glad you all liked the last chapter :) hope you like this one too XD**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and those who didn't, why not? Huh? xD**

**Anyway, in the words of a great Captain, 'Bring me that horizon." Or in this case, bring on the story!**

**xXxXx**

***Maria's POV***

Once I reached the crow's nest, Marty nodded at me and climbed down, getting on with his other duties. I smiled and leant against the smooth wood, glancing out over the ocean in awe. The sea was beautiful, there wasn't a cloud in sight, and there was a gentle breeze that kept you cool. I looked down to the helm to see Jack talking to Gibbs whilst they looked over a map. Jack pulled out a compass and opened it. They both stared at it for a moment before Jack tilted it away from Gibbs' view; Gibbs just turned round and looked at the map again.

I watched as Jack shook the compass before looking across the deck, at the foot of the mast to the crow's nest. He looked around in confusion for a minute before looking up and spotting me. He raised an eyebrow and looked between me and the compass several times before shaking it again. He walked across the helm to the other side, shook the compass and opened it again. I saw him mutter to himself before clipping it back on his belt.

Raising an eyebrow at his behaviour, I turned my gaze back to the sea. As I watched the horizon, I heard someone climbing up to the nest. I looked down at the helm to see Jack was no longer there, so I knew it was him immediately. At the sound of his boots hitting the floor, I turned to face him.

"Can I help you, Captain?" I asked innocently.

"You certainly can, love." He smirked, stepping closer to me and placing his hands on my waist.

"How can I be of service?" I smiled.

"Well…" the corners of his mouth twitched upwards but I cut him off.

"What's wrong with your compass?"

He looked at me in confusion for a moment before it left and he smiled. "You see, this compass 'ere," he unclipped it and held it up in front of my face, still closed. "It points to what you want most at the time you're holding it."

"Wow, that's brilliant. So what's wrong with it then?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's meant to be pointing me to where I can sell me goods, but it aint."

"Oh. How'd you know it's not?" I asked.

"'cause it keeps pointin' at you." He replied simply. I raised my eyebrow at him slowly.

"And how do you know it's pointing at me?"

"Because wherever I moved, it followed ya."

"Oh… sorry?" I offered.

He grinned and pulled me round by my waist so that my back was to his chest, his right arm wrapped round my waist and the other holding the compass in front of us. "Let's try it now, shall we?" I nodded and he flipped it open. We both watched silently as it moved from pointing at us to pointing towards the Port side of the ship.

"Huh, it worked." I muttered.

"Mr Gibbs? Mr Gibbs, we have our bearing! Port side!" Jack called down to Gibbs, thankfully moving his head away from mine when he shouted.

"Well, glad I could help." I smiled up at him before moving to step forward, but he kept his grip, wrapping both arms around my waist and pulling me back.

"Where'd you think your goin'?" he asked as his cheek brushed passed my ear so he could put his face next to mine.

"… To keep a look out."

"And you need to move to do that because…?" I felt the corners of his lips twitch against my cheek.

"I can get a better view." I pointed out, going to step forward and this time he stepped with me.

"View's pretty much the same." He smirked again. "I know what would make it better." Before I could ask what, he had spun me round in his arms so I faced him. "Ah, there we go. Much better."

"Well then Captain, I'm sure you're meant to be steering the boat?"

"Gibbs can handle it." he replied, moving me backwards until my back hit the railing. "It's much better up here."

"Oh? Then should I go tell Mister Gibbs that you'll be staying up here and he should handle the ship?" I smirked slightly, trying not to show him that I liked having him this close.

"No, that's alright, love. I'll just stay up 'ere with you for now." He grinned, showing me his white teeth that were mixed with a few gold-capped ones.

"Well then that's a shame. I was just about to go and mop the deck."

"Someone else can do it, love. We're on look out." He grinned and nuzzled my neck with his face, making me shiver slightly. I had to think of a way to leave before I did something stupid.

"Is that a ship?" I asked quietly as I peered over Jack's shoulder. He fell for my ploy and I grinned to myself before grabbing a rope and hopping onto the railing. "You, Captain Sparrow, have just been had." With a wink, I slid down the rope and landed on the deck with a soft thud.

I looked up to see Jack looking over the railing at me with a raised eyebrow and disappointment on his face as he called; "This aint over, love."

I mock saluted him before strutting over to the Starboard side and tightening up some ropes. I heard a thud and looked over to see Jack looking around for me. Grinning, I ducked behind a barrel and peered round to see him looking around the ship for me. After a few minutes, he gave up and swaggered back up to the helm. I got up from behind the barrel and told Marty he was needed in the crow's nest.

After working on deck for about an hour, I decided to take a sit down and plopped myself down on some crates at the front of the boat. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Gibbs walking over to me.

"The Cap'n is lookin' for ye." He informed me as he stopped in front of me.

"Still? I've been on deck for an hour." I laughed.

"He seems to be infatuated wit' ye, Miss." He smiled slyly.

"Call me Maria. And that would be because I keep resisting his advances."

"Oh right. Out right refusal or indirect?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say I do it so it's fun for me." I smirked over at him and he laughed heartily.

"Well, Maria, it's nice to have ye on board. I'm not usually one for women on ships, but you're not bad." He smiled at me again before walking back up to the helm, ordering a few of the crew around on his way.

I smiled to myself and led backwards on the crates, closing my eyes as the boat swayed gently and enjoying the sun on my face. Until said sun was blocked. Crinkling my brow in confusion, I opened my eyes to see Jack grinning at me.

"I've been lookin' for you, love." He announced as he led next to me.

"Well then, you have exceedingly poor eyesight." I smirked.

"That so? Perhaps you could take a look?"

"Um… no. I think I'm alright. Thanks for the offer though." I grinned and went to stand up, but he pulled me back down by grabbing my shoulder that was on the opposite side to him, meaning that when I was pulled back down my head rested in the crook of his elbow.

"You should know by now I won't just let you walk away." He grinned down at me.

"I don't see why not. I have duties I need to tend to."

"You're with the Captain, you got an excuse."

"You really aren't fair to all your crew, are you? You're not meant to give someone special treatment, Captain." I smirked.

"ah, but if the crew of the one that's givin' out the special treatment see that the one who's gettin' the special treatment is a beautiful woman, then the one who's givin' the special treatment would be forgiven. Savvy?"

"… What?" I laughed.

"Basically love, you got nothin' to worry about." He smiled before sitting up and pulling me with him, wrapping an arm round my shoulders. "Right, I just realised I never gave you a tour of me cabin." He announced and stood up, lowering his arm to my waist as he guided me towards the cabin.

"I'm sure I know my way around it, Jack. It's hardly a maze." I scoffed slightly, moving to walk away but he tightened his grip and kept me with him.

"Now, now Maria. How do you think I'd feel if I came into my cabin searchin' for ye, only to find you'd gotten lost in there?" he asked, trying to keep a serious tone but his smirk gave him away.

"Well, when you put it that way…" I laughed and rolled my eyes as he opened the door and pulled me in, closing the door behind us.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: Oooh, they're going in the cabin ;D. So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know :D**

**Oh, and what do you want to happen **_**in **_**the cabin? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey, hey XD how is everyone? Hopefully good :) well, I've been off school for a few days ill :( but, it meant that I was able to update some of my stories! Yay! Lol. Hope you all like this next chapter :)**

**Review replies to people without an account:**

**Lori: ****thanks xD that would be interesting to see what would happen… hmm… :D lol. I would too; he's sooo hot lol ;). **

**Well, I suppose I should stop blabbering and get on with the story… :D**

**xXxXx

* * *

**

When we got into the cabin, Jack let go of me to light a few lanterns – as it was fairly dark in there – before walking towards me with a grin. Smiling slyly at him, I walked the other way and started looking around. As I walked around, I paused every now and again before walking away as Jack got near me.

I caught a glimpse of him grinning at my antics as I wandered over to the desk in the middle of the room and stood on one side of it as Jack stood at the other side. I smiled at him as I looked over the maps and other trinkets that led there and he put his hands on the desk, leaning over it slightly.

"Well, I should give you a tour of me cabin now." He announced with a coy smile.

"I'm certain I know where everything is now, Jack." I smiled.

"You can never be to sure, Maria. I would hate it if I lost you in here one day." He started to move to my side but I just smirked at him and moved round the other side, keeping out of his reach.

"You know, I haven't yet seen the crew's sleeping quarters, or the kitchens… or the brig." I smiled as I walked around the room again with Jack following me like a puppy.

"Oh, they're nothing special, luv." He replied as I stepped around the sofa to avoid him again in our little game of cat and mouse.

I was on my third lap around the room when I got distracted by the bookshelf. I paused my circuit to look through them and absently ran my fingers over the titles as I read them. I jumped slightly when I felt Jack's arms snake around my waist and I cursed myself for getting distracted. He buried his face into my hair and pulled me against him. I pretended not to be affected and carried on browsing the bookshelf. "You have a lot of books." I commented as he continued to nuzzle my neck.

"Mmhmm." He agreed, brushing the hair away from my neck and planting a kiss against it. I shivered slightly and started to think desperately for a way to get away before I gave in to him. I looked over at the door and smiled.

"I think Mister Gibbs is calling you." I stated and Jack lifted his head up to listen.

"I don't hear nothing." He replied before placing another kiss on my jaw line.

I smirked as I realised a way to get away and turned in his embrace to face him. Jack smiled down at me and leant in to kiss me, but I put one finger on his chest and, smiling seductively, I started to push him backwards until he reached a chair. I gave him a gentle push and he fell back into it, his hands leaving my waist as his eyes watched me hungrily.

I put my hands on both armrests and leant over him, smirking when he gave a low groan. "Gotcha." I whispered into his ear before quickly straightening and walking quickly to the door. I looked back to see Jack staring back at me with lustful eyes and blew him a kiss as I ducked out of the door.

As I walked across the deck, I smiled at the crew members I passed before I saw Mister Gibbs at the helm. I jogged up the steps and smiled at him as I approached him. "Hello there Mister Gibbs."

"Hello, Miss." He smiled back.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked as I looked around.

"You could help Thomas if you like, Miss." He replied.

"Absolutely… Who's Thomas?" I smiled sweetly and he laughed before pointing over at a lad who was working on tightening the rigging. I nodded at Mister Gibbs before walking over to him.

He was a bit taller than me with shaggy, blonde hair that he flicked from his eyes every now and again. He had a lithe figure and a somewhat handsome face, complete with a boyish smile as I approached him.

"Hello there, Miss." He smiled.

"Afternoon. I'm here to help you with the rigging." I smiled back before taking hold of a rope and tightening it.

"Thanks Miss." He gave me a once over and smiled again. "You're far too pretty to be on a pirate ship, Miss."

I laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Why thank you. But, I would find it so boring to be a 'proper lady'." He laughed with me and we continued to work.

We were chatting and laughing together when I saw Jack leave his cabin to my left. I smiled at him when he caught my eye and continued my conversation with Thomas.

"So, Thomas, do you have a girl waiting for you anywhere?" I asked as I worked on one of the last ropes.

"No, Miss-"

"Call me Maria." I interrupted with a soft smile.

"Oh, thank you, Maria. And in answer to your question; no, I don't. Guess I haven't met the right one yet." He smiled somewhat sadly.

Feeling sorry for him, I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and attempted to cheer him up. "Hey, don't be sad about it! A strapping guy like you could have women falling at your feet!" I looked up at him to see him blushing and looking down so my smile widened and I continued. "I bet there are women waiting at ports all over the world, waiting for the handsome stranger they saw walking through there one day."

"I doubt that Maria. I'm not so lucky in that department." He admitted sheepishly.

"Nonsense! Next time we stop off at port, I'll find you a woman to die for! But don't you go dying on me any time soon." I added, reaching my other arm up to poke him.

"I won't." he laughed. I could hear the sound of someone's boots hitting the deck but carried on talking.

"So, where are you from?"

"I'm from England." He smiled.

"Oh really? I've never been there, what's it-" before I could finish, someone cleared their throat.

We spun around, my arm still around Thomas' shoulder, to see Jack staring at us. His eyes were darker and he was glaring at Thomas slightly. Sighing, I dropped my arm from his shoulders and turned to face him again.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you, Thomas. We'll have to talk again soon." I smiled, and just to annoy Jack, I pulled him into a quick hug. He was shocked at first but recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around my shoulders for a friendly hug. Jack cleared his throat louder this time and I rolled my eyes before letting go of Thomas and stepping back.

Thomas smiled sweetly at me, a light blush to his cheeks, before nodding at Jack and walking away to get some more work done.

"What was that?" Jack asked as he walked over to me.

"What was what?"

"You know what I mean." He retorted quickly, stepping closer to me as I walked backwards.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." I sniffed, looking the other way. Its fun messing with people. I felt my back hit the railing and Jack stopped with his body inches away from mine.

"You were flirting with Thomas."

Pretending to look offended, I gasped. "I was not!"

"You were too and you know it." He shot back quickly.

"What? I'm not allowed to get to know anyone else on the ship?"

"Not when _I _don't know you yet." He responded, leaning closer.

I laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. "I was just making friends."

"You don't need friends, you have me." He growled, placing his hands on my waist.

"Well, someone's possessive." I laughed. "And I would still like to have other friends, Jack. You have a nice crew here and Thomas was an interesting lad." His head snapped up quickly and he locked eyes with me.

"You like him?"

"… What do you mean?"

"Do you… find him attractive?"

"He's not bad looking, no. But he's not my type. Besides, I promised to find him a girl at the next port." I replied, watching him carefully as he looked relieved.

"Oh. Well it certainly looked like you were flirting." He accused.

"Did it? Oh. Well, we were just having fun. He's very nice." I smiled, placing my elbows on the railing behind me and leaning backwards in an almost bored manner. I almost laughed when Jack groaned slightly when my hips gently knocked into his.

"You, are a tease." He muttered as he flicked his eyes to my lips.

"Am I? Oh, I apologise. I'll stop, shall I?" I smiled.

"No, I didn't mean that." He answered quickly, leaning over me, his plaits from his beard gently tickling my neck. "I was just stating a fact."

"Ah, I see. Well, Jack, I think I'll go see if Mister Cotton needs help in the kitchen." I attempted to stand up straight and walk away, but he pressed closer to me and kept his hands on my waist. "Anything I can help you with, Captain?" I smiled innocently.

"Oh, there's _lots_ you can help me with, luv." I saw the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smirk, causing his moustache to move slightly. I reached up and gently twisted the end of the left side before letting my hand run down his jaw where I took hold of a plait and let it slip through my fingers.

"Well, I have duties to perform." I smiled and, with a wink, I pushed him backwards slightly and stepped out of his grasp. As I walked across the deck, I heard him mutter "Tease." And smiled to myself.

"Miss Cooke?" I looked up to see Mister Gibbs waving at me and smiled. I made my way up to the helm with Jack following behind me and walked over to him.

"Yes Mister Gibbs?"

"I was wondering if you were good at sewing, Miss."

"Call me Maria. And yes, I'm alright I suppose." I smiled. "Want me to mend some sails?" I asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." He smiled.

"No problem." I beamed back, patting his arm before walking away.

As I walked away, I listened to Jack and Mister Gibbs talking. "So, Cap'n, how's it going with Mis- Maria?" Gibbs asked.

"Splendidly, Mister Gibbs." Jack responded and I knew he was watching me walk so I swayed my hips more than usual just to torment him. "Tease." He muttered again with a chuckle.

"Aye Cap'n, you've picked a real good one this time." Gibbs laughed.

As I walked towards the sails, I saw Thomas again and smiled. "Hello again."

"Hello Maria." He beamed, walking over to me. "Is… is it alright to talk to you?" he whispered, glancing anxiously in Jack's direction.

"Absolutely. Just ignore the Captain." I laughed. "So, what's England like?"

* * *

After fixing the sails, I wandered up to stand at the bow and watched the waves crash against the front of the ship as we sailed forward. I stood that way for about 10 minutes before I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned around to see Jack walking towards me and smiled at him before going back to looking at the waves.

He came up behind – as usual – and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on top of mine and looking ahead. After a minute or two, he turned me to face him and I smiled innocently.

"You like tormenting me, don't you?" he smiled.

"It's on my list of things I enjoy, yes." I replied playfully.

"Thought so." He laughed, stepping closer to me. I put my hand on his chest and grinned at his confused and slightly irritated face.

"As I said, Jack, you're not getting me that easily." I smirked and ducked out of his grasp once again.

"Woman!" he cried and jogged after me quickly, coming to a stop in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"You're driving me mad with all this teasing!"

"I think you were already man long before I met you, Jack." I grinned cheekily and he laughed.

"Aye. But I don't think you realise just what you're doing to me." He whined, stepping closer.

"Oh, I realise alright." I winked and laughed lightly when he growled and looked at me hungrily again. "That's what makes it so fun."

"I know something else that would be fun." He whispered huskily, wrapping his arms around my waist again.

"Me too." I whispered into his ear with a smirk on my face. "Swimming." I knew that I had successfully confused him and grinned as I walked away from him again.

* * *

Later that night, as I sat on the sofa in Jack's cabin reading a book, the door opened and Jack strutted in. He spotted me easily – the light from my lantern the only light in the room – and strolled over to me, dropping down on the other end of the sofa. I smiled at him and leant back against the armrest, placing my feet on his lap.

"How close are we to the next port then?" I asked as he placed a hand on my leg and started to rub circles on it with his thumb.

"We'll most likely be at Port Smith tomorrow." He answered with a smile as he shuffled closer. I rolled my eyes and lifted my legs off his lap so he could move easier and he moved up so that his thigh was against my hip. I placed my feet on the other side of his legs, my bent knees hovering above his legs.

"You know, for a Captain, you sure let your first mate sail the ship a lot." I laughed as he started to stoke my leg again.

"Aye. But I never used to. I seem to be a tad _distracted_ lately." He growled, leaning over to nip at my neck. I put the book on the floor and pretended to be innocent.

"Oh, how so?"

He chuckled against my neck and I could feel his smirk. "There's this woman who keeps strutting around my deck and seducing me."

"How utterly horrible for you." I laughed and moved my head so he could no longer reach my neck.

"Oh, I'm not complaining, luv." He smirked as he looked at me with intense eyes that were constantly flicking to my lips or trailing over my body.

I laughed and sat up a bit straighter. "It's come to my attention that you seem incapable of keeping your hands off me, Captain Sparrow." I raised an eyebrow with a fake serious look on my face.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it, luv." He smiled before leaning close to me once again. "You know, yesterday morning, you were ready to kiss me before we were so rudely interrupted. I think we should pick up where we left off." He whispered huskily.

"Oh do you now?" I laughed and he nodded his head eagerly. I leant in so that our mouths were centimetres apart and said; "Shame I'm off to keep watch with Mister Gibbs then, isn't it." I smirked and got up from the sofa, dodging his attempt to pull me back down.

"Stop teasing me!" he groaned and I laughed as I walked to the door.

"Alright. I will completely stop teasing you, Captain Sparrow."

"… Okay, so you don't have to stop _completely_, but you could stop walking away!" I heard him get to his feet and quickly opened the door.

"I make no promises." I chuckled and closed the door as he went to stop me.

This is too much fun...

* * *

**xXxXx**

**A/n: lol, how ironic is this? : when I was writing the bit when Maria hugged Thomas to annoy Jack , Avril Lavigne's song What The Hell came on. Lol. And when she said 'you say that I'm messing with your head, all 'cause I was making out with your friends', I was just finishing the hugging bit between her and Thomas lol. XD**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think :D hope you liked this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Ahoy there! :D How are you all? Good, good. Anyway, I won't blabber on, I'll get started!**

**xXxXx**

As I walked out on deck, I noticed a woman stood with Mister Gibbs. I'd seen her around the ship, but we'd both been too busy to talk to each other. I frowned at that. She was the only other woman on board, I should really have met her by now.

"Evening Maria." Gibbs called as I headed up the steps.

"Evening, Mister Gibbs." I smiled as I walked over to them. "Hello, my names Maria." I beamed and held out my hand for her to shake.

She took my hand with a warm smile and I noticed that she had a strong grip and work-worn hands. "Good to finally get to meet ye. I'm Anna-Maria."

"Yes, it is nice to finally meet you." I smiled.

…

After a few hours of getting to know Anna – I could easily see us becoming close friends, she has a fiery personality that makes me laugh – I decided to turn in for the night as I was starting to feel tired. I bid goodnight to Gibbs and Anna before walking into the cabin. Jack was passed out on his bed, led atop his quilts and still fully dressed. No doubt he had been waiting for me.

I smiled and shook my head slightly before walking over to him and pulling a blanket that was underneath my bed over his body. That done, I went behind the changing screen and put on a night dress. I was asleep almost as soon as I hit the pillow.

…

The next morning I awoke before Jack and quickly got dressed and headed out on deck. Anna greeted me with a smile as she passed and I headed over to get to work on patching up some more sails. As I worked, Anna and Gibbs occasionally came over to have a chat with me before carrying on with their duties.

It was about an hour into my work when a man about my age made his way over to me. He was about my height, with short brown hair and deep, brown eyes. He had a few freckles dotted across his nose and had a rather boyish look about his face.

"Morning, Miss." He smiled as he sat on a barrel near me.

"Good morning. Please call me Maria." I smiled back.

"Thanks, Maria. I'm Daniel."

"Nice to meet you, Daniel. Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked as I finished sewing up the sail and started to fold it up. Daniel got up straight away and started to help me sort it all out.

"Just thought I'd meet you, Maria. You've been aboard the ship fer a couple o' days, and I aint said hello yet." He smiled toothily and together we finished the folding.

"Well, thank you for that. And I still haven't met most of the crew. I'll get round to it eventually, I'm sure."

"Aye, I'm sure everyone'd be glad to meet ya." He smiled again before nodding and walking away.

I looked over at Jack's cabin when I heard the door open and watched Jack make his way out, squinting into the sun as he roamed his eyes over the deck. I didn't check to see if he noticed me, instead I walked over to Anna – who was calling me over to her.

"Morning." I beamed as I joined her at the front of the boat.

"Morning. I was wondering, do ye know how to fight? With a sword, I mean."

"A little. I know enough to defend myself, I suppose." I shrugged.

"Would ye like me to teach ya?" she smiled.

"Oh, yes please. That would be great." I grinned.

"I see you have your own sword." She gestured to where my father's old sword hung at my hip and I unsheathed it, holding it in both palms.

"Aye, my father gave it to me before he passed away." I smiled, running my hand gently along the blade.

"It's a beautiful sword, to be sure." She nodded. "Well then, let's get started."

We started off by going over what I knew already, and improving it. Anna was a much better fighter than me, and had me on my arse a few times, but she always helped me back up and told me how to improve. I did notice that a few of the crew looked in our direction every now and again, some occasionally calling out advice to me. After about an hour, I heard footsteps making their way over to us and Anna stopped attacking me, lowering her sword and looking over my shoulder.

I turned around to see Jack walking over to us and smiled, lowering my own blade. "Impressive." He complimented as he reached us.

"Thank you."

"Right then Anna, back to work." Anna nodded at him and I thanked her before she left. Jack watched her go and motioned for the crew that had paused in their duties to get back on with their work before facing me again. "Well, how about I show you the more complex techniques?" he offered.

"That would be much appreciated." I beamed; glad to have an opportunity to be taught by him, as he _is_ a legend for his sword fighting skills.

"Excellent."

Jack's method of teaching me was a lot more… hands on. When showing me a new technique, he would stand behind me and take my arms in his hands to put them in the right position. I found that as we progressed, he was pressing closer and closer to me during demonstrations.

"Now I'll show you how to block properly. You need a stronger stance when blocking the heavy attacks." He informed me as he once again moved behind me. His arms first went around my waist, pulling me back closer to him, before one hand went down to my thigh and pulled at my leg until I moved it.

He directed my other leg much the same way before somehow moving closer to me, his breath tickling my neck. He put his arms around my middle before gently grasping my elbows and moving them higher up. Then he adjusted my grip on the hilt and moved it across my body.

He hesitated slightly before pulling away and standing in front of me to admire his work. "Good. Now, block me attacks." With that, he withdrew his sword again and half heartedly swung at me, and I blocked it successfully.

He repeated this a few times, before deciding I had it down to a tee. I was working up a sweat, so I decided to lift the hem of my shirt up to wipe my face – which exposed my stomach slightly – and I laughed as I heard the whistles and cat calls from the crew.

"Oi, bugger off!" I shouted jokingly and they all grinned at me before carrying on. When I looked over at Jack, I noticed he was looking at me with that almost hungry glint in his eye again and laughed lightly. "What? I find it hard to believe you've never seen a woman's stomach."

"Oh, I have. But not _yours._" He smirked as he stalked towards me, his eyes roaming my body. "You missed a bit." He gestured at my face.

"Nice try." I laughed and had to look up slightly to see his face when he stopped inches away from me.

Putting his hands on my hips, Jack laughed as well before sobering up and stepping closer to me. "I'm not letting you walk away this time, Maria." He growled lowly, eyes flicking down to my lips.

"Oh really?" I challenged, one eyebrow raised mockingly.

"Aye, really. I'm-"

"Land ahoy!" Gibbs called from where he stood, leaning over the side of the boat and looking ahead.

I grinned up at Jack cockily before dancing from his grip and moving to join Gibbs. I looked ahead of us and smiled. There was an island in the distance, about an hour or so away. That must be Port Smith.

"Maria?" I turned around to see Thomas smiling and walking over to me with Daniel and another man.

"Hello Thomas, Daniel." I nodded, a wide smile on my face.

"This is Joe." He told me and I smiled over at Joe. He was taller than the others, with black hair and some stubble on his chin. His eyes were a bright green and he was smiling warmly at me.

"Hello there. I'm Maria."

"Nice to meet you." He replied, bowing his head slightly.

"So, Thomas. Remember what I said about next Port?"

He blushed slightly before nodding. "Aye, Maria. Though I thought you'd of forgotten it."

"No way! I intend to keep that promise. And I'll even try and get a couple of lasses for you two strapping lads." I beamed, nodding in Daniel and Joe's direction. They both grinned, a light blush tainting their cheeks.

"Thanks, Maria." They chorused before noticing Jack heading over and quickly getting back to work.

"You seem to be attracting quite a bit of attention, luv." He commented as he stopped beside me.

"I do, don't I?" I teased. "But, it would appear that what you said when we fist boarded was incorrect."

"And what was that, luv?"

"That you couldn't trust the crew to keep their hands off me. From what I've seen, it's only the Captain that seems to be having trouble with that task."

As if to prove my point, Jack snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. "Aye, and that's the way I want it." He grinned.

"I can imagine." I laughed, moving to pull away but again he stopped me. "What now, Captain?" I asked sarcastically.

"I still want that kiss." He said bluntly, leading me towards the bow of the boat.

"Is that so? And if I refuse?"

"You won't." he said simply, an arrogant smirk on his lips.

As soon as we reached the bow, Jack turned to face me and wrapped his arms firmly around my waist, to assure himself that I couldn't pull away. He smirked down at me before slowly leaning in.

I knew I had a split second decision to choose one of three options: I could find another way to avoid it. I could give him a quick peck, just to wind him up and give him a taste. Or, I could give in and finally allow him to kiss me.

And I had to choose fast…

**xXxXx**

**A/n: Well, what should she do? Want them to kiss already, or want her to pull away? Or even just tease him?**

**Let me know please, or you won't get your wish :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: well, quite a few of you want different things. Some of you wanted her to give him a taste, and some wanted them to just kiss already. So, I've compromised. You'll see how shortly :D**

**Lori: ****thanks :) glad you think so :D good choice, let's see what happens, shall we? :D**

**xXxXx**

_As soon as we reached the bow, Jack turned to face me and wrapped his arms firmly around my waist, to assure himself that I couldn't pull away. He smirked down at me before slowly leaning in._

_I knew I had a split second decision to choose one of three options: I could find another way to avoid it. I could give him a quick peck, just to wind him up and give him a taste. Or, I could give in and finally allow him to kiss me._

_And I had to choose fast…_

Taking a deep breath, I pressed my lips against his. I let them linger there for half a minute, and when Jack started to slowly move his lips against mine, his grip loosened on my waist so I pulled away and smiled at him before walking away. As soon as my back was to him, I took a calming breath, trying hard not to run back and kiss him again.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed that Jack was still staring at where I had just been, his arms still out in front of him. He shook his head slightly, and looked up, searching for me. As his eyes locked with mine, I saw him mutter; "Tease," before he started to walk towards me again, clearly wanting more.

I made it to the main deck, and started over towards the rigging on the port side, and I heard Jack making his way after me. Just as I glanced over my shoulder, Jack got called away by Mister Gibbs to steer the ship into the port. He groaned loudly, glancing in my direction. I smiled at him, and waved slightly before turning around and getting to work on the rigging.

"Miss- I mean, Maria." I turned to see Thomas, Joe, and Daniel making their way over to me.

"Afternoon lads." I beamed, leaning against the railing. "Ready to find some girls?"

They all chorused; "Yes," and I laughed. They came to a stop in front of me, and I snuck a glance up towards the helm. Jack was watching me. I turned my attention back to the boys, and tried not to look back at Jack.

"So, what kind of girls do you want?" I asked. They all stared at me. "Right. So, I'll go for not too bad looking, kind, humorous and not boring. How does that sound?" they all nodded eagerly, and with a final thanks, they scurried away to help prepare the ship for port.

…

When we were docked and the gangplank was lowered, I joined the crew on the main deck as Jack spoke to them. "Right then men, and women," he added as he looked in mine and Anna's direction. "Go off and enjoy yourselves. You know who's to come back to the ship tonight, and the rest can stay in the local inn, if you wish. Right then, off you go."

The crew immediately started making their way down the gangplank towards the dock, and Cotton stayed behind for his turn of guarding the ship. I found the three boys, and started to lead them into town. Jack was looking for me, so I made sure he couldn't spot me by hiding behind Joe. When he couldn't see me, he disappeared into the local tavern.

"Right. We should start in the market place. Back where I grew up, that's where all the nice girls went. To buy themselves some nice cloth and things." I beamed up at them all before leading them into the market place.

…

A couple of hours later, I had found them all a girl. For Joe, I found a girl that was slightly taller than me, with light brown hair, dark green eyes and some freckles dotted around her face. She had been looking at some necklaces, and I 'accidently' nudged Joe into her, making him have to catch her to stop her from falling. They started talking, and we moved on.

Then I found someone who was trying to carry about five baskets. She was my height, with blonde hair, no freckles and deep, blue eyes. Smiling, I nudged Daniel in her direction, and he gave me a shy smile before walking over and offering her a hand. They walked away, leaving me just Thomas.

For Thomas, I found a girl who was absolutely beautiful. She was about my height, with black hair that hung down her back and sea blue eyes and a warm smile. She had been trying to carry too much stuff, at the same time as attempting to buy something from a stall. Thomas thanked me, and made his way over to the girl. I watched as they started talking and then Thomas took some of her things, and she beamed at him before buying what she wanted and they walked away, together.

My job done, I decided to go and find Anna. I was walking back towards the ship, hoping to spot her on the way, when I heard Jack shout my name. I spun around to see him making his way towards me. He didn't look any drunker than usual, which surprised me because the last I saw of him, he was heading into the tavern.

"Maria, luv, where've you been?" he asked when he caught up with me.

"I was helping out Thomas, Joe and Daniel. And now, I was just on my way to find Anna. I thought we could do some shopping." I replied.

"Oh, I don't think Anna's gonna be shopping any time soon, luv." He chuckled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She's in there." He replied, pointing at the tavern. "And she's had a bit much to drink."

"Ah, I see. Well then, I supposed I'll take a look around the market myself then." With a smile, I turned on my heel and headed back towards the market. Jack's hand closed around my wrist, and he pulled me back towards him.

"Let's go for dinner." He said as he started leading me towards a small restaurant. He put my hand in the crook of his arm, and rested his free hand on top of it. "This place has great food."

I smiled at him and we entered the building. Once we were seated, a waiter came over and took our orders. It was silent after that, as I sipped my wine and Jack drank his rum. Then he leant forward, his dreadlocks swinging over his shoulders.

"You are most definitely a tease." He announced randomly, and I smirked at him.

"Me? Never!" I laughed.

"Yes, you bloody are." He rested his chin in the palm of his hand and stared at me. "And I can't tell if I find it endearing, or bloody irritating. I think a bit of both."

"Oh really?" I laughed and leant back in my chair, looking around the room. There was a group of men sat in the corner, a couple of them sneaking glances in our direction every now and again. There were women sat at tables, gossiping about each other, and a few elderly couples, out for a nice meal. Jack coughed, drawing my attention to him.

"You know, I think you attract _far_ too much male attention."

"Jealous, are we?" I asked with a chuckle, but he didn't laugh. He was watching me with a serious expression, not moving. "How is it my fault, anyway?"

"It's not your _fault_, luv. You just seem to bring it out in people. And I've been noticing it a lot lately."

"Oh. Well, why're you paying attention to that, anyway." I laughed, but again, he didn't. He kept glancing in the direction of the men, and I noticed that more of them were looking now. A few smiling at me when they saw me looking. That's odd. That's never happened before. I smiled back, and when I faced Jack again, I noticed the glare he was giving the men. Sighing, I stood up and caught Jack's attention. "Shall we just leave?" I smiled.

"Aye luv, good idea." He muttered as he got to his feet. He put some money on the table for the drinks, before offering me his arm. I took it, and he led me away from the restaurant. We ended up back at the Pearl, and he told Cotton he cold go and enjoy himself. As we stood on the deck, watching the people of the Port go about their daily lives, I noticed that Jack kept looking in my direction.

After a while, he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me in front of him so that my back was against the railing. He pressed close to me, and before I could even think, he crashed his lips to mine in a heated kiss. Our lips moved against each other's immediately this time, and by the time I realised what was going on; it was too late to think of a way to avoid it.

And I couldn't care less.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: told you I compromised. You got a teaser kiss at the start, and a proper kiss at the end :D hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hello again :D A few of you were wondering how Maria is going to be a tease to Jack now that she's kissed him, and all I can say is: wait and see :D **

**Don't worry, she isn't gonna go all soft and lovey dovey on him now, that wouldn't be fun ;) Plus, in this chapter Jack gets some payback of his own ;D**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I'm glad that you're all enjoying this so far. :D**

**Review replies to people without accounts:**

**LORI: **** Lol. I completely agree. Jack is amazing :) I hope you like this update too :) **

**JoJo:**** I'm glad you like this story, and Maria :D And do you mean Avril Lavigne the singer, or from my other fic? Lol. Anyway, glad you liked it.**

**Right, I've been putting this on all my other fics, so I'll put it here too: my Twitter name is x_picknmix_x and I'll be keeping you all up to date on what I'm updating next etc. etc. And it's a way for you to request certain updates from me :D**

**xXxXx**

_After a while, he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me in front of him so that my back was against the railing. He pressed close to me, and before I could even think, he crashed his lips to mine in a heated kiss. Our lips moved against each other's immediately this time, and by the time I realised what was going on; it was too late to think of a way to avoid it. _

_And I couldn't care less._

When we broke apart, I was too shocked to move. Jack was just staring down at me with a triumphant gleam in his eyes, as they flicked back to my mouth again. "About bloody time." He muttered eventually, a grin sweeping across his face.

I coughed slightly, and gave him a small smile. "Um… we should… go for a drink." I suggested quietly and went to pull away, only to be held tighter as Jack pressed his body into mine – pinning me to the railing.

"I much prefer it out here." He grinned and started nuzzling my neck. I suppressed a shiver of pleasure and tried desperately to think of a way out of this. Not that I didn't enjoy the kiss; but I had a reputation to uphold. I was a 'tease' after all.

"Wouldn't you like a drink though? And I'd love to see Anna drunk." I tried again, but he just grunted and started planting gentle kisses along my jaw line until he reached my mouth, where he caught my lips in another passionate kiss that I found myself returning before I could stop myself.

Ideas were flowing around my head rapidly as I attempted to find one that would successfully give me the opportunity to escape. Finally, I came up with one that could work, and started to put it into action. I deepened the kiss and ran my hands down Jack's chest, earning a low groan from him. Without breaking the kiss, I started to gently push him backwards, and he stepped with me, completely oblivious.

When I was no longer pressed against the railing, I let my hips gently bump into his and he growled into the kiss, his grip weakening slightly on my waist. Smiling, I stepped back quickly – out of his grasp. His head snapped up instantly – a hungry look in his eyes as he spotted me slowly stepping backwards.

"Oh no you don't!" he cried and started to swiftly walk towards me. Blowing him a kiss, I spun on my heel and started running, Jack breaking into a sprint behind me. As I ran, I had to stop myself from laughing at the situation, because it would slow me down. So I just grinned to myself and ran faster.

I snuck a glance over my shoulder to see that Jack was about a metre behind me, and gaining on me fast. Despite the strange way he runs – with flailing arms – he was actually very fast. When I looked ahead, I was pleased to see that I was near the tavern. As soon as I reached it, I ran through the door and searched the room quickly with my eyes before I spotted Anna and the crew. I moved over to them just as Jack burst through the doors, and took a seat next to Anna.

"Maria! Where have you been?" Anna asked as she offered me a drink. Strange, she didn't look off her face… Jack must've been lying to get me to go with him. The though made me smile.

"Oh, I was helping some of the lads with something, and then I took a look around the market. I was going to find you; to ask you if you would like to come, but I thought you'd like a chance to have a drink." Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Jack was walking over to us and smiled up at him. His eyes narrowed slightly at me, but I saw the corner of his mouth twitch as he took a seat on the bench next to me and ordered a pint of rum.

As I was speaking with Anna, I felt Jack's gaze land on me more than once and tried not to grin at him. I jumped slightly when I felt something on my right thigh, and looked down to see that it was Jack's hand. It was under the table, so that no one could see, and he started rubbing circles with his thumb. I looked at him curiously, but he just grinned and took a sip of his rum.

I continued talking to Anna, but started getting distracted as he started moving his hand higher up my thigh. I subtly reached my hand down and pushed his hand off my thigh before bringing my hand up again to pick up my drink. A moment later, his hand was back on my thigh and I rolled my eyes into my drink. I tried to concentrate on my conversation with Anna, but he started running his hand up and down my thigh.

I scratched my left arm with my right hand as cover before putting my hand under the table and pushing his hand closer to my knee. His hand started to slowly make its way back up, and I pushed it back down again – Anna was still oblivious.

"So, did you find anything interesting in the market?" she asked as she took a swig of her rum.

"Oh, yes. We should go back there tomorrow," I pushed Jack's hand down again before continuing. "There were loads of stalls that held useful items." She nodded, and the crew member next to her – Mike, I think – asked her a question and she started to answer. Now that Anna wasn't watching, I turned to face Jack whilst pushing his hand down to my knee again. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, luv." He winked and scooted closer to me. "You shouldn't have run away, luv. I don't know why you thought I'd keep me hands off you."

"I thought you could use a nice run." I smiled sweetly and tried to push his hand away again. He let it drop to his side, and I smiled at him before picking up my rum. As soon as I did, his hand was back on my thigh, higher this time. So high, in fact, that it made me choke on my rum – causing a few crew members to look over at me.

"You alright, luv?" Jack smiled and removed his hand from my thigh to pat my back. He started rubbing circles on my lower back as the crew focussed their attention on their drinks once again, and I started to stop coughing. I took a sip of my drink to wet my throat, and my eyes widened when I felt Jack's hand moving lower. I put the drink down quickly so that I wouldn't choke again, and looked over to see Jack smirking into his rum.

His hand stopped on my left hip – which meant that his arm was now behind me – and he started rubbing circles with his thumb again. Taking calming breaths and trying to ignore the feelings I got when he did that, I looked around the table at the crew – all of them unaware of what was going on. After a few minutes, his hand moved lower again so that it rested on my bum, and I jumped slightly. I elbowed him in his side, but he only shuffled closer and started rubbing circles again.

"Jack!" I whispered and tried to scoot away, but he squeezed his hand to pull me closer, and I stopped fidgeting. "What are you doing?" I demanded in a whisper.

"Just holding my woman." He grinned.

"Your woman?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Who said I was your 'woman'?"

"I did." He smirked and pulled me closer. I was starting to get worried that the crew would spot us now, so I stood up and took our mugs so that I could get some more drinks. Jack's hand slipped to the bench, and he groaned quietly. Smiling at him, I left to get more drinks. When I got back, I sat a safe distance away from Jack's body, and put his mug on the table in front of him with a smile.

"Nice try, luv." He whispered into my ear with a chuckle before putting his arm around me again and pulling me along the bench until I was next to him.

…

When we returned to the Pearl, I started to panic. I share a room with Jack…

"I think I'll keep watch tonight." I said to him as I went to turn towards the bow of the boat. Chuckling, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in the direction of the cabin.

"No need, luv. Tonight's Anna's turn. She can manage." Before I could protest, he had us in his cabin and the door shut and locked. I walked over to his desk and wandered around to the other side of it while he lit some lamps. When he was done, he turned around and smiled when he saw me. He made his way towards me, removing his weapons. He placed them on his desk before dropping himself into the seat and grinning at me.

Before I could walk away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me until I ended up on his lap. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he adjusted me so that I was straddling his legs and smiled up at me toothily.

"How long will we be in port?" I asked, pretending not to notice eyes flicking down to my lips.

"A week or so." He replied before reaching up to push some hair behind my ear. With the same hand, he pulled my head down towards him gently until our lips met once again. The kiss started off slowly and gently, but started to get more heated so I decided it would be a good time to make my exit.

I gently took hold of both of his arms while slowly moving them to his sides, without breaking the kiss. Once they were at his sides, I pressed my lips into his harder so that he groaned, before grinning into the kiss and leaping off of his lap. As soon as I was off, I dashed to the door. When I looked back, Jack was glaring at me slightly.

"You can't stay out of the room forever." He stated smugly, the glare fading and being replaced with a grin.

"No, but I can try." I winked and closed the door behind me, leaning against it as I regained my breath. I caught sight of Anna up ahead, and smiled to myself before walking over to her.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: Told you she wouldn't stop being a tease lol :D Did you like it that Jack got to have some fun this time? Lol XD**

**Let me know what you think please, it's always great to hear from you all :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I hate my computer. So much. It deleted the chapter I wrote, so I had to start again. FML.**

**Anyway, ahoy there! Thanks for coming back, and thanks to those who reviewed last chapter :D**

**LORI:**** thanks for reviewing. I agree, I wouldn't be able to run away from Jack. He's way too HOT! Lol. Anyway, hope you like this update.**

**xXxXx**

The next morning – I had returned to the cabin that night to find Jack passed out – I talked with Anna and Gibbs as I did my jobs. I didn't realise that Jack had woken up until his voice rang out across deck, catching everyone's attention.

"Right then men, and women, once you've finished your jobs, you're free to do what you want for the day. Tomorrow we'll be collecting supplies, and the rest of the week will be spent half enjoying yourselves, and half cleaning the ship. Savvy?"

"Aye Captain!" the crew chorused and ran off to finish their duties.

Jack's eyes roamed the deck until they landed on me and he smiled. I carried on my work on the rigging as he made his way over. I was just finishing tightening the last rope when Jack decided to make his presence known my grabbing my bum. I spun around quickly so that his hand dropped to his side, and smiled up at him before sidestepping him slightly so that he wouldn't be able to pin me to the railings.

"Morning Captain. Did you sleep well?" I asked innocently.

"Fine. Except it would've been better if _someone_ wouldn't keep running around me head." He replied huskily as he stepped closer to me to try and close the gap between us, but I stepped backwards.

"Would you like me to have a word with them and tell them that it's rude to run around people's heads as they sleep?" I smiled sweetly.

"I think you'd look a bit odd talking to yourself." He chuckled and stepped closer again.

"I guess so." I replied with a smile as I stepped back, only to curse silently when my back hit the mast.

"See, you can't run forever, luv." He grinned before placing his hands either side of my head. As he leant in to kiss me, I ducked under his arm and strutted away, "Maria!" he shouted from behind me. He cursed when I blew a kiss at him before skipping down the gangplank.

…

It was a couple of hours later, whilst looking through the markets again, that Jack found me. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind before whispering into my ear. "I have something to show you, luv." He kissed my neck before taking my hand and tucking it into his elbow and placing his free hand over it.

"What's that?" I asked as he led me through the market.

"You'll find out soon." He smirked.

As we neared the Pearl, I thought I heard someone calling my name, but carried on walking, thinking it was my imagination.

"Maria! Maria, wait!" I stopped walking and let my hand drop from Jack's elbow. I knew that voice! I spun around just in time to be enveloped in a hug by my oldest friend, Dean Wilkins.

*Third person*

"Dean! What are you doing here?" Maria asked as she pulled back slightly to look at him, her hands resting on his shoulders whilst his stayed on her waist.

"My Captain needed some documents from the governor here." He replied with a grin.

Jack stared at them with his mouth hanging open slightly. His eyes travelled down to where the lad's hands rested on Maria's hips, and he glared at them as his fists clenched tightly. "Who does he think he is? Touching my woman!" he muttered under his breath angrily.

Maria pulled away from Dean, but his hand remained wrapped around her waist – which made Jack want to shoot him on the spot. "Dean, meet Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack, meet my oldest friend, Dean Wilkins."

"_The _Captain Jack Sparrow? It's a pleasure!" Dean grinned and held out a hand. Jack glared at it for a moment before grudgingly accepting it.

"Let's go for a drink!" Maria announced tugged on Jack's coat sleeve before walking away with Dean's arm around her waist, and Jack's arm in her other hand.

*Maria's POV*

When we got to the tavern, the crew were all in there and we joined them. I sat across from Anna at the table and Jack sat to my right. Dean sat on a chair at the end of the table, to my left, and we were immediately handed drinks. As we spoke, Dean would occasionally place his hand on my leg or hand, which would make Jack growl slightly. I chuckled every time.

When Jack's hand found its way to my thigh, I just glanced out the corner of my eye at him to see him watching Dean closely. I smiled. He was getting jealous. Smiling at him, I refocused my attention on what Dean was saying. When he made a joke, he placed his hand on my knee as we both laughed, and I felt Jack's hand tense.

About 10 minutes later – the whole time they both had their hands on my thighs – Dean went to get some more drinks. Jack glared at his back before taking a drink of his rum and running his hand further up my thigh. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, and placed my hand on his knee. He winked at me before carrying on drinking. But, as soon as my hand was near his groin, he choked on his drink and I laughed as I placed my arms on the table. Jack wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his coat and narrowed his eyes at me.

When Dean got back, he handed us our drinks before sitting down and pulling his chair closer to where I was sitting. By the end of the night, I had both of their hands on my thighs and Jack's was tensing every time he looked at Dean. When Dean decided to call it a day, I told Jack I'd walk him back to the docks and then come back.

When we reached the docks, Dean pulled me into a long hug and I smiled into his shoulder. When I pulled away, I kissed his cheek and he smiled. "We should meet up again tomorrow. We still have so much to catch up on!"

"Yeah, definitely." I grinned and kissed his cheek again before waving him off as he walked down the docks. I watched him go before turning around and walking straight into Jack's muscular chest. I gripped his arms to steady myself before looking up at him with one eyebrow raised. "Why'd you follow us?"

"I wasn't. I was going back to the Pearl." He announced with a glance in the direction that Dean had just gone.

"Oh really?" he nodded. "But the Pearl is on that end of the dock." I pointed behind him, and he slowly turned to look.

"Ah, yes. So it is." He smiled, but then his face went serious as he took my hand in his and started to lead me in the direction of the Pearl. I looked down at his ringed fingers as he dragged me towards the ship and smiled. He was jealous, but wouldn't admit it.

When we got to the Pearl, he pulled me into his cabin and shut the door behind him. When he faced me, he looked me up and down before asking; "Were you ever… involved with that lad?"

"What? Oh! No. Why?" I watched his face look relieved as he strolled towards me.

"You're not lying?"

"No. Why would I be lying?"

"No reason. So you're not… interested in him?" he pressed and placed his hands firmly on my hips.

"I don't know. He's a nice guy…" I shrugged slightly, trying not to grin at his angry face. His grip tightened on my waist as he walked me backwards until I hit the desk.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That he's great." I chuckled. "What's the matter? Getting jealous?"

"You're mine, Maria. Don't you forget that." He said huskily as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm not yours! I'm not anyone's!"

"No, luv. You're mine." He whispered before capturing my mouth and silencing my protests.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: Aw. Jack got all jealous and protective :D lol. Hope you all liked this chapter, coz I had to write it twice… Grr… anyway, please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Ahoy there readers! I'm back with the next chapter :D**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter :D I love you all!**

**Replies to those without accounts:**

**Zakary Star:**** lol. Lots of people reviewing liked jealous!Jack lol XD I'm glad you liked him lol :)**

**JoJo:**** glad you liked it :D oh, right lol :) it's really annoying. I hate my computer sometimes. Ah well, hope you enjoy this :)**

**LORI:**** Hello again lol. You really like Jack, don't you? :L I loved writing her getting her own back on him like that lol. I'm glad you liked it too. I bet it would :L have to wait and see, won't ya? ;)**

**Oh, and I don't know what they used to use to stop their breasts popping out back then, but I heard somewhere it was bandage? Correct me if I'm wrong, please :)**

**xXxXx**

Jack deepened the kiss, and just as I was about to wrap my arms around his neck, I heard someone calling for me from the deck. Clearing my throat, I gave Jack a small smile before pushing him backwards slightly so that I could walk away. As I opened the door, I heard him making his way after me.

"Ah, Maria! There you are!" Anna grinned as I walked over to where she was standing. "C'mon, we're going for dinner."

"Alright." I smiled at her and followed her down the gangplank. When I looked over my shoulder, I noticed Jack was stood at the top of the gangplank, watching us go. Grinning; I mouthed: "I don't belong to anyone."

He scowled at me and made to walk down the plank, but I turned my head back to Anna and listened to what she had done that day. As we ate dinner, we spoke about the places we had visited and exchanged interesting tales. By the time we had finished, it was beginning to get dark, so we headed back to the _Pearl_.

Surprisingly, Jack wasn't on the ship. Thomas – who's turn it was to be on watch – told me that he was dragged back to the tavern by Gibbs and a few other members of the crew. I bid Anna and Thomas goodnight before entering Jack's cabin and climbing into bed.

…

The next day, I woke up to see Jack sat on his bed, watching me. Blinking, I smiled lazily before yawning. "G'morning." I muttered sleepily and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning." He said gruffly. I looked up at him to see he was still watching me and shrugged my shoulders slightly before sitting up and placing my feet on the floor. I bent down to pull on my boots, and when I sat up; he got to his feet and stopped in front of me. Before I could move, he placed his arms either side of me and started to lean forward.

Instinctively, I leant back until I was led down and he was hovering above me. "Um… what can I do for you, Captain?"

"So, you don't belong to me, eh?" he asked huskily as his hair fell over his shoulders to hang either side of my face.

"Of course not. I don't belong to anyone." I scoffed and attempted to push him off me, but he only moved closer; pinning me with his body weight.

"Is that so?" he whispered. I nodded. Growling slightly, he bent his head down until our lips met briefly. Then he started trailing kisses along my jaw until he reached my ear, which he nibbled.

Just as I was about to attempt an escape, there was a knock on the door followed by; "Cap'n? We need you on deck to tell us what supplies are needed." Gibbs called.

"Bloody Gibbs." Jack muttered angrily into my ear before slowly getting to his feet. "Aye, Mister Gibbs, I'm on me way. And you," he added, glancing back down at me. "Stay there."

I simply laughed and he glared at me before leaving the room. I laughed even harder when I heard the door lock, and got to my feet. I pulled on my coat before walking over to the window and swinging it open. After I'd climbed out, I shimmied over to wooden ladder that was on the side for getting into the boats and made my way across it until I grabbed the railing and shuffled over to the gangplank. Once my feet hit the plank, I smiled triumphantly and glanced over my shoulder to see Jack hadn't noticed and was still talking to the crew. Anna, however, did notice, and she grinned at me before nodding and turning back to Jack.

I had a look around the market again for a while before making my way to where I had left Dean yesterday. As I made my way there, I noticed him leaving his ship and smiled at my timing. He made his way across the docks, and when he saw me he waved and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Maria." He beamed as he pulled me into a hug.

"Morning, Dean." I smiled into his shoulder before pulling back and kissing his cheek. "Shall we get some breakfast?"

"Absolutely." He smiled and put an arm around my waist to pull me towards a shop. "This place has the best pork I've ever tasted."

"Sounds great." I smiled before stepping into the shop when he opened the door for me. Once we were seated, Dean ordered us breakfast before leaning forward in his chair and smiling at me.

"So, what have you been up to these past two years?"

"Oh, not a great deal." I answered and placed my elbows on the table. "Before I joined Jack's crew, I worked on a ship called The Moore. I was on there for about six months, but hated the Captain, so I left. Um… I've been on the Pearl for a couple of weeks. How about you? Where've you been?"

"Well, I've been on that ship for a year and a half. My dad knew the Captain, so he got me on the crew and I've been on it since. The Captain is great, and we trade cloth mostly, and occasionally sugar. I've been to so many great countries, Maria. You'd love them."

"I'm sure I would." I beamed. "You know, I'm surprised you aren't married yet. What happened to Katie?"

"Oh, she left me for a Blacksmith." He replied, not looking too sad. "I can't say it wasn't for the best, though. She wasn't exactly wife material. For me, anyway."

"Ah, right." I smiled.

…

When we finished breakfast, we decided to go and sit on the docks and look out at the water as we spoke. I sat down first, and Dean sat down next to me, his arms out behind him so that he leant back.

*Third person POV*

As Jack walked out of his cabin, he rolled his eyes. He knew she'd escape anyway. He walked down the gangplank and decided to try the market place first. When he couldn't find her, he headed to the docks, keeping his eye out for her along the way.

"Bugger." He muttered when he saw her sat on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling above the water. Beside her, was Dean. Jack glared in the lad's direction when he noticed that his arm was resting behind her.

He moved so that he could see their faces, and clenched his fists when Dean made her laugh. He said something, and she punched him lightly in the shoulder as she laughed and he sneakily snaked his arm around her waist, making Jack clench his jaw shut tightly. His hand reached for his gun, but he stopped himself before he could do something stupid and just stayed put.

Dean obviously made a joke at her expense, because she laughed sarcastically before smiling maliciously and shoving him into the water. Jack bit back a laugh and watched as the lad came up spluttering and shouted her name.

"No! No, don't even think about it, Dean!" she yelled and went to get to her feet when he started moving over to her, but she wasn't quick enough and Dean grabbed her legs and pulled her into the water.

Jack took a step in their direction before pausing when she resurfaced; pushing her soaking wet hair back out of her face. In his eyes; she looked beautiful and he swallowed hard before summoning up the power to walk over there with a serious face. He glared at Dean when he wrapped an arm around Maria's waist, and stopped on the edge where they had been sitting.

*Maria's POV*

"Hey, Jack!" I beamed and started to swim over to where he was standing at the edge of the dock.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doin' in there, luv?" he asked, but before I could answer, we heard someone shout Dean's name. I looked along the dock to see that it was a man.

"I gotta go, that's my Captain. I'll catch up with you again tomorrow?" I nodded and kissed his cheek before hugging him. He pulled himself out of the water and walked away.

I smiled at Jack and he rolled his eyes before leaning over and offering me his hand. Grinning, I took it and gave it a hard yank, sending him toppling into the water beside me. As soon as he came back up, he grabbed my waist and glared at me slightly before giving away that he wasn't angry with my by the corners of his mouth twitching,

"Woman! What'd you do that for?"

"Why not?" I countered with a smirk.

Grinning, he ducked under the water and bought me down with him. I only just managed to get a breath before I was completely submerged, and he didn't release his grip on my waist. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I kissed him back slowly, before needing a breath. I resurfaced quickly, followed by Jack.

I swam over to the side and Jack climbed out first before pulling me out and grinning down at me as he surveyed my wet clothes. Rolling my eyes, I slapped his sopping chest slightly before tugging on the material that hung there. "C'mon. We need to change." I told him and he smirked down at me as I turned around and pulled him along.

"I'm rather enjoying this view back here, luv." He spoke up from behind me and I laughed slightly before playfully rolling my hips more as I walked.

When we reached the Pearl, I walked into Jack's cabin and over to my drawers. When I found a clean shirt, breeches and a bandage, I turned to walk out of the door, and I noticed that Jack was at the door with his back to me. He put something in his pocket before shrugging his coat off and walking over to the table to hang it on a chair.

"You should get out of those clothes quickly, luv." He announced as he pulled his shirt over his chest. "You might catch a chill."

I found my eyes glued to Jack's torso, and had to blink a few times before looking up to see his grinning face. "Right. I'll… go see if I can use Anna's cabin."

"Why?"

"So I can get changed." I replied slowly, watching him stalk towards me.

"You've changed in here before, luv."

"Yeah, but you were asleep." I pointed out.

"Was I?" he smirked and I glared at him slightly.

"You were pretending to be asleep?"

"Aye, luv." He grinned.

Rolling my eyes, I dumped my clothes on my bed and turned my back to Jack. When I had my shirt off, I realised I'd have to change the bandage I'd used to secure my breasts. I was just about to reach behind me and undo the knot when warm, rough fingers brushed against my skin as Jack took hold of the knot.

"I can do it myself." I informed him, even though I didn't mind.

"I'm sure you could, luv." He replied, his breath hitting my exposed shoulders. I felt his beard tickle my shoulder, and I saw him reach his arms around me to the bed where he picked up a clean bandage. He placed a lingering kiss on my shoulder before helping me secure the bandage. Once that was done, I picked up my shirt, but before I could put it on, Jack snatched it and chuckled lowly into my ear.

"Give me my shirt back, Jack."

"Come and get it, Maria." He replied childishly. Rolling my eyes, I spun to face him. His eyes roamed my body and as he stood there staring, I quickly grabbed the shirt back with a wink in his direction. I pulled it over my head – ignoring Jack's protests that I looked better without it – and faced my bed again I moved the wet bandage and shirt to the floor and looked over my shoulder in time to see Jack adjusting the waistband of his new breeches – still shirtless.

I slipped my breeches off and picked up my clean pair. As I went to pull them on, Jack took them from me and held them out for me to step into. Rolling my eyes at him, I stepped into them and he pulled them up, his hand gliding up my leg as he did so. Once I was done, I turned to find a dry pair of boots but before I could move Jack had wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're sure there's nothing going on between you and that Dean lad?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure. We're just old friends."

"Well, he certainly _wants_ there to be something going on." He stated as he spun around so sit on the end of my bed, pulling me down onto his lap.

"He does?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't honestly be telling me you didn't know!" he scoffed.

"No, I didn't." I shrugged and yawned softly. And he stood up suddenly and crossed the small gap between our beds to lower me onto his. He dropped down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders to pull me over to him. I nestled my face into his still bare chest and smiled.

"Night, luv." He said, planting a kiss on my head before pulling the blanket up over us.

"Night Jack." I replied with another yawn as I closed my eyes.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: Aww, a nice bit of fluff at the very end there :) hope you enjoyed it, and please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Ahoy there, sailors! How's my crew? Good? I hope so :)**

**Sorry about the wait. But I have my stupid GCSEs. (FOUR LEFT!) And I'm in my last week of school…**

**Anyway, I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter, and hope you like this one too :)**

**Sorry I haven't replied to reviews, I'm trying to sort my account out because it isn't letting me…**

**xXxXx**

*Maria's POV*

When I woke up the next day, I stretched myself out and opened my eyes to see Jack was watching me sleep. Again. "Morning." I muttered with a yawn.

"Good morning." He replied and brushed some hair out of my face. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, luv."

I rested my chin on his chest so I could look at him and furrowed my brow. "Tomorrow?"

"Aye, tomorrow. It's been a while since we did a spot of honest pirating, and the crew is getting restless." He replied and I sat up.

"Oh. Alright. I'll have to go find Dean and say bye." I announced sadly. His hand fell away from my back and landed on the mattress.

"Right now?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well, if it's going to be our last day here, I need to spend some time with him. I don't know when I'll see him again." I replied and went to climb out of bed, but Jack grabbed my waist and pulled me backwards until my head rested on his stomach. I turned my head to the left to look at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Aye, but _now_?" he questioned again, rubbing gentle circles on my stomach through my shirt.

"What? Do you need me on the ship?" I asked.

His eyes lit up mischievously and I rolled my eyes as I caught on. Laughing, I placed a brief kiss on his stomach before getting to my feet – dodging his attempt to pull me back down. I walked over to the door and went to open it, but it was locked. I shook my head slightly, realising what Jack was doing at the door yesterday.

"Jack, why is-" I started as I turned around, only to come face to face with Jack. He took a step towards me, and I stepped back until I hit the door and sighed. "… The door locked?"

"Is it?" he asked absently, lifting up his right hand to place it at the side of my head as he leaned in closer. Rolling my eyes, I ducked under his arm and walked briskly to his desk. I reached over to where his coat was hanging on the chair and bent over slightly to reach into his pocket. As I found the key, I felt Jack's waist bump against me as his hands went to my hips.

I straightened up and manoeuvred myself around him to walk towards the door. He beat me to it and leant against it with his arms crossed on his chest and a smirk on his lips.

"Jack, let me leave."

"Persuade me." He whispered huskily as he tilted his head towards me slightly.

Rolling my eyes, I stepped closer to him and his hand went to my chin to tilt my head up. I leaned up closer and pressed my lips to his gently whilst reaching behind him to push the key into the lock. He deepened the kiss hungrily and I bit his bottom lip slightly. When he let out a low growl, I turned the key in the lock. I slowly turned slightly and he turned with me until my back was against the door. I took a step towards him, and he stepped with me.

Grinning against his lips, I pulled away and opened the door, dashing out. "Oi! What are you doing?" he called after me and I laughed over my shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Jack." I winked and blew him a kiss. He was about to chase after me, but I sprinted off across the deck and since he was still shirtless he just shouted my name angrily before I heard him slam his door shut.

When I reached the dock where Dean's ship was anchored, I saw him talking to a few of the crew. The men started loading the boxes onto the ship, and Dean noticed me and set down the small box he was holding to run over to me. He swept me into his arms and spun me around a few times. I giggled and kissed his cheek when he set me down and kept his arms around my waist.

"Good morning, beautiful." He grinned. Jack's words from yesterday came back, and I felt my breath hitch. _Well, he certainly _wants_ there to be something going on…_

"Morning, Dean." I replied and tried not to show what was going on in my head. "I came to tell you that we'll be leaving with the morning tide."

His smile dropped and he looked down at me sadly. "Tomorrow?"

"Aye. Sorry." I frowned and buried my face into his shirt. His arms wrapped around me tighter as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"When will I see you again?" he asked before placing a soft kiss on top of my head.

"I don't know. Soon, I hope." I muttered into his chest. I breathed in deeply, savouring his smell.

"Wait here. I have something for you." He announced and kissed my head again before pulling away and running up the gangplank to his ship. He came back about five minutes later, and stopped in front of me. "Here. I got this for you about a year ago, but never had the chance to give it to you."

He opened a small box and lifted out a gold chain that had a wooden carving of a tiger hanging from it. "It's beautiful!" I gasped as I held the tiger in my palm.

"I remembered how much you loved them, and I couldn't resist when I saw it." He smiled.

"Master Wilkins!" we both looked up to see Dean's Captain signalling for him to go over there.

He sighed heavily before nodding at his Captain and looking back at me. "Come by in an hour or so, and we'll go for lunch." I nodded, and he leant down to kiss my cheek. He ran over to his Captain, and I made my way towards the market to buy him a present.

It took me about an hour to find something that I thought suitable, and I was holding them both in my hands, trying to decide which one to get. There was a gold chain which had a small, gold figure of a lion, and there was a silver chain with a wooden carving of an elephant. I took a look at the selection again, and something else caught my eye.

I put the two necklaces back and picked up a gold chain which had a golden ship pendant hanging from it. The ship looked similar to the Pearl in shape, and I smiled before getting the stall owner's attention. She smiled at me as I gave her the money and I smiled in return as she put it into a box. She handed it back to me, and I thanked her before making my way back to the docks quickly.

I was waiting for about ten minutes before Dean came down the gangplank and made his way over to me.

"Here." I grinned and handed him the box. He opened it, and a wide smile spread across his face.

"It's amazing!" smiling, I took it from him and clipped it around his neck. He put mine on me before taking my hand and pulling me to the shop that we had lunch in the day before.

…

After lunch, I walked with him back to his ship and stopped in front of him, tears pricking my eyes. "Well, it was great seeing you again." I smiled sadly as I wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my face in his chest.

"Yes, it was. I hope we can see each other again soon." He replied, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me tightly.

I pulled back to look at his face and he wiped a tear away from my eye. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Maria." He smiled sadly and I leant up to kiss his cheek. I let my lips linger there for a moment as I memorised his smell, and how soft his skin is. When I pulled away, he kept his hands on my hips and looked nervous.

"Maria, can I try something that I've wanted to do ever since I met you?"

"Um, okay… what?" instead of answering, he lowered his head to mine and pressed his lips against my own softly. They lingered there for a moment before he pulled away and stepped back.

"Thank you." He smiled. His Captain shouted for him again and as he turned I noticed the tears brimming in his eyes. "Well. I guess this is it. Good bye, Maria… I just want you to know that… I love you." He whispered as he leant in and placed another gentle kiss to my lips.

"Good bye, Dean." I whispered as he walked away, shocked at his words but unable to return them. I did love him, but not in the way he loved me. I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand before turning and walking towards the Pearl.

When I got back to the ship, everyone was loading up the last of the supplies. I smiled at everyone as I passed them on the way to Jack's cabin and waved at Gibbs and Anna who were ordering the crew about. I entered the cabin and flopped down onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. About 10 minutes later, the door swung open and closed again. I heard footsteps making their way over to my bed and looked to my right to see Jack stop next to my bed.

"Are you alright, luv?" he asked as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled weakly. "You were right."

"Well obviously. I'm always right." He chuckled and so did I. "But about what?"

"Dean. He told me he loved me."

Jack's eyes widened and he shifted closer to me. "Oh? And, uh, what did you say?"

"Nothing." I told him as I closed my eyes against the tears. "I don't love him. Not in the way he wants me to."

"Oh…" he cleared his throat slightly and I mentally rolled my eyes before reaching in his direction until I found his shirt. I grabbed a hold of it and pulled him until he led next to me. He wrapped his arms around me as I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

I took in a deep breath, getting a lungful of his smell. I swallowed slightly and my breath hitched in my throat. He lifted my shirt slightly to rub circles on my hip. "Jack?"

"Yes, luv?" he replied, his breath tickling my cheek.

"You've been really… soft, lately." I muttered and sat up slightly to look at him.

"Have I?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm starting to think you're losing your touch." I grinned.

"Are you now?" he smirked and before I knew it, he had me flipped onto my back and was hovering above me. "We can't have that now, can we?"

I laughed and he lowered his head, bringing his lips crashing into mine and stopping my laughter. Just as he slipped a hand beneath my shirt to stroke my sides, there was knock on the door.

"Cap'n? We're gonna have to leave sooner than planned! The Navy's heard you're here." Gibb's voice called through the door.

"Bugger. Bugger, bugger, bugger!" Jack hissed as he leapt from the bed, pulling me with him. We sprinted out onto the deck and Jack pulled out his spy glass. He muttered something before handing it to me.

I looked in the direction he pointed, and saw a few soldiers knocking on doors.

"Right you scurvy ridden dogs, get us out of here now! Bring in the anchor and prepare to set sail now!" Jack ordered and the crew scrambled around the deck immediately. They bought in the gangplank as me and Jack ran up to the helm. He placed me in front of the wheel before reaching around me to take hold of it with one hand, the other arm wrapped around my waist.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: There we go. They're finally heading back out to sea.**

**So, what do you think; should I ever bring Dean back, or leave him out now?**

**Please review and let me know what you thought :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Ahoy there! Sorry about the wait, but I've been busy. Thanks to everyone that's reviews, it means a lot to hear from you all! :)**

**Review replies to people without accounts:**

**JoJo: I'm glad ;) lol, I'm pretty sure she could too ;D Hope you like this chapter!**

**LORI: I'm glad that I made your day lol :) Yeah, Jack is pretty cute like that lol. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Right, on with the story!**

Once we were back out at sea, and after slipping away from Jack's grasp, I made my way across the deck and wandered over to Anna. She was tightening some rigging, and smiled at me when I approached her.

"Hello, Maria."

"Hey Anna." I smiled back before helping her finish off. Once we were done, we sat on a couple of barrels and spoke for a while. We were talking about how Jack had got his revenge on Barbosa, when Jack came over and told Anna to get back to work before standing between my legs as I sat on the barrel.

"You need to stop distracting people when they're supposed to be working, luv." He smirked.

"Well, I'm sure they don't mind." I smiled. "Or is a certain Captain jealous of the attention they're getting?"

"That _could_ be something to do with it." He muttered with a playful roll of his eyes before leaning in to kiss me. I turned my head at the last second so that his lips came into contact with my cheek and almost laughed when I heard him groan.

"Well then. I suppose I should go _not_ distract someone." I smirked and pushed him backwards slightly to allow myself to jump down. As soon as my feet hit the floor, Jack's hands found my waist and he pinned me against the barrel.

"I don't mind being distracted, luv." He said huskily, eyes gleaming.

"I'm sure you don't," I laughed. "But I don't feel like distracting you at the moment." I winked at him before moving him out of the way so that I could leave.

"Will you _please_ stop walking away?" Jack called after me exasperatedly and I could hear his boots hitting the deck as he followed me. Rolling my eyes, I turned to face him – stepping back when he attempted to grab me.

"Now, now, Captain. You're not setting a very good example for your crew, are you? They can't be expected to keep their hands off me if their Captain can't."

"If any of 'em laid a hand on you, I'd chop it off." He growled, stepping closer. I took a step back and chuckled.

"Fine, fine. But you're supposed to be steering the ship." He was about to protest, but I held a finger in the air, winked, and then turned and left him standing there.

…

A few hours later, after finishing all the jobs she had to do; Anna started teaching me more sword fighting techniques. After an hour of training with Anna, Gibbs offered to show me a few things – which I readily accepted to gain more experience. A few other members of the crew offered to help too, and I was enjoying getting to know them all.

It didn't last long though. It was as I was learning the correct stance for a successful block from Thomas that Jack strutted over and told everyone to get back to work; he'd take it from here. Rolling my eyes and smiling, I said thanks to everyone as they left to get back to their duties. When I turned back to face Jack, I jumped at how close he was standing.

"Ready to learn, luv?" he smirked.

"Of course." I smiled and took a step back. Jack grinned and stepped behind me; his chest pressed against my back as he reached around me to position my arms correctly. His hands ran down my sides to my thighs, where he spread his fingers and pushed my legs further apart so that I was standing stronger. His arms snaked around my waist and he planted a few kisses to my neck. "Jack, you're supposed to be teaching me."

Muttering to himself, Jack drew back and stepped in front of me, unsheathing his sword. He swung it at me half heartedly and I blocked it easily. After a while, his attacks grew stronger and faster, and it was getting difficult to keep up, but I was just managing.

After about an hour, we decided to stop and I leant against the railing, catching my breath. I lifted the hem of my shirt to mop my face, and jumped when I felt a pair of rough hands land on my hips. I quickly pulled my shirt away from my eyes to peer up into Jack's grinning face. His eyes trailed down to where his hands were blocking my shirt from falling back into place, and he pressed closer to me.

"We need to stop meeting like this." I laughed. I went to move his hands so that I could lower my shirt, but he swatted them away before planting his hands firmly back on my waist.

"No, we most certainly do not." He smirked, pressing me further against the railing. I tried to ignore the pleasant feeling having Jack this close was giving me, and instead peered over his shoulder as he bent his head to kiss my neck. A few members of the crew were watching us, and I smiled at them before leaning backwards so that he could no longer reach my neck.

"You really need to learn to control yourself, Jack. Especially in public."

"They're just jealous, luv." He stated, eyeing me hungrily.

"Oh… do you think I should go and-"

"No!" Jack snapped before I'd finished. "You most certainly _won't _be doing anything with them!" his grip tightened on my waist, and he was about to turn his head when I sighed heavily.

"Jack, I was joking. Relax." I gave him a smile, and he smiled back before attempting to kiss me again. "Ah, ah, ah." I smirked as I pulled my head away. "I do believe you have work to do."

"No I don't. Gibbs is steering the ship." He stated with a smirk and went to lean in again. I put my finger on his lips, and used my other hand to push him away from me.

"He may as well be Captain." I laughed lightly. "But, I have things to do." I finished, turning on my heel and walking away again.

"Like what?" Jack called.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll find something." I winked at him over my shoulder before wandering over to Thomas. I hadn't had a chance to speak to him about the girl yet, and decided I'd ask him about how it went. "Hullo Thomas!"

"Maria! Hello." He grinned and tied off the rope he was working on to turn and face me.

"I was wondering how it went? With that girl? What was her name?"

"Oh, she's great! Her name is Violet. I wanted to say thank you, for helping me find her." He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a light squeeze.

"It was no problem. I'm happy I could help. So, what happened when I left you?" I asked after we pulled apart – ignoring Jack's glare from the helm.

"Well, I helped her carry her things back to her home, and then we went for a walk by the river. I spent the rest of the day with her, and the days we were there. I'm visiting her next year." He grinned.

"That's great!" I beamed. "I'm really happy for you, Thomas!" he grinned and gave me another hug and a thank you before returning to work. Squinting up at the sun, I decided to go and take watch in the crow's nest. Daniel beamed at me before climbing down, and I smiled as I rested my forearms on the railing and looked out at the sun reflecting on the sea.

**A/n: There you go. Again, sorry about the wait, and I'll try not to leave it as long next time :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think; it'd be great to know you're still with me! :D**

**Oh, and if there's anything you want to happen, don't hesitate to let me know! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Ahoy there, mateys. Sorry about the wait. Computer keeps messing up -_- **

**After being threatened by MaiseIrvette27 to hurry up and update or she'll be knocking on my window with a twitching eye, I figured I should get the update posted ASAP. So, here it is. And thanks for reviewing, and being so patient :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Em: Yeah, it's still early enough :) What do you wanna say about him? I'm glad you liked it :D**

**LORI: Hello again :D Hm… I really don't know, tbh. I want to keep her leaving him hanging, because it's fun, but I also want her to give in… (Partly because it's getting difficult to come up with ways for her to leave lol) Meh. We'll have to wait and see, eh? :P**

**Anyway, on with what you've been patiently waiting for (or not so patiently, in Maisie's case ;) lol)**

As I was looking out over the sea, I heard someone making their way up the ladder. Instinctively, I looked up at the helm, and was surprised to see Jack behind the wheel, speaking to Gibbs. Curious, I turned to see a crew member I hadn't met yet make his way into the crows nest – Joshua, I think his name is. He smiled at me, and I returned it.

"Hello, Miss."

"Hello. Call me Maria – Joshua, isn't it?" He nodded and leant against the railing, smiling at me. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, no, sorry. I jus' figured I should introduce meself. I've wanted to fer a while, now." He smiled.

"Oh, okay… how are you?" I asked, leaning back against the railing and smiling warmly at him.

"I'm really good thanks, Miss- Maria, sorry." He smiled sheepishly and I laughed, waving a hand to show it was fine. "The, uh, Cap'n has been wonderin' where ye are."

I laughed then, glancing down in time to see Jack look up at the crows nest and spot me. I turned back to Joshua and shrugged. "When isn't he? He's like a lost puppy." I chuckled, and Joshua laughed too.

"He does seem to follow ye 'round a lot. Very protective of ye, too."

"Yes. I've noticed. He won't leave me alone. Bless him." I smiled and rolled my eyes when I heard someone making their way up the ladder. "Well, Joshua, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'll see you around." He waved at me and I smiled before grabbing a rope and making my way down to the deck. I looked up just as Jack pulled himself into the crows nest, and laughed when I saw his head pop over the side.

Ignoring his shouts for me to stay where I was, I made my way to the bow of the ship and sat down beside Anna, who was sharpening her sword. She smiled at me, and gestured to where Jack had made it onto the deck, and was looking around for me. Rolling my eyes, I sat on the floor behind the crate Anna was sat on so that he couldn't see me and we could still talk.

"Still following you around everywhere, I see." Anna said from behind me.

"Yep. I thought he'd get bored after a while, but it doesn't seem like it." I scoffed.

"Hold on, he's coming. Keep quiet." She whispered and I grinned, shifting closer to the crate and ducking my head.

I heard his steps getting closer, until they stopped in front of Anna. Anna stopped what she was doing, and I heard Jack clear his throat. "Have you seen Maria?"

"No, not since earlier, Captain." Anna replied calmly, though I could tell she was trying not to smile.

"Right… any idea where she'd be?" Jack continued.

"No, sorry. Is there something you need her for?"

"Hmm? Oh… no. if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." With that, Jack strode away and I allowed myself the laugh that I was holding in. I heard Anna chuckling, and peered over the crate to see Jack walking back towards the helm, looking around the ship as he went.

"Thanks for that, Anna." I said, sitting back against the crate.

"You're welcome." She replied before I heard her get up. "Sorry, but I have to get back to work." Her head appeared 'round the crate, and she smirked at me. "Have fun."

"Oh, you're hilarious." I chuckled before getting to my feet. I looked around for something to do, and in the end just decided to go back to the cabin and get some rest. As I was walking there, though, Jack spotted me and immediately left the helm, making his way over to me.

"I've been looking for you." He said as he got nearer.

"When are you not?" I laughed, watching him walk over.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Have not!" I replied automatically, trying not to laugh.

"You have, luv. I know you have." He stated, stepping towards me. "Where were you just going, luv?"

"I was going to go get some rest." I replied, smiling at him.

"Ah… like some company?" he smirked, putting his hands on my hips to stop me getting away.

"No, not really. I think I'm just gonna sleep."

"But we could do something much more fun than sleep." He whispered huskily, pressing closer to me.

I had to swallow thickly to manage to get out my next sentence. "I don't know, sleep can be pretty fun…"

"Oh, trust me, luv; it'll be a lot more fun for the both of us." He muttered as his lips started to dance across my neck. I tilted my head, giving him more access. Having him this close, combined with what he was offering, was getting too much and I was extremely tempted to just take him up on that offer.

"What do you say, Maria?" he asked between kisses.

Before I could open my mouth to reply, however, there was shouting.

"Cap'n! Jack! Ship on the starboard side!" Gibbs was shouting as he ran over to us.

Jack growled slightly as he tore his head away from my neck and snapped his gaze out to the starboard side of the ship. His eyes narrowed, and he turned his head to look at his excited crew. "She flying any colours?" he asked Gibbs.

"She's a trading ship, Cap'n." Gibbs grinned. "She's ours for the taking."

Jack stepped away from me, but kept an arm around my waist to anchor me to him as he addressed his crew. "Prepare to bring her around, you lazy sea dogs! Ready the guns!"

Immediately, the crew sprung into action. Some were readying the canons, whilst others were scurrying up to the sails, doing anything they could to help the ship gain speed as Jack led me to the helm. He took hold of the wheel, and in one swift motion spun it fast. The ship lurched, and we began turning.

Jack pulled out a spyglass and looked out at the other ship, a smile spreading across his face. "They're not very well armed. This'll be easy."

I looked around at the crew and smiled at how excited they all were. I couldn't blame them. In the whole time I'd been on the ship, they hadn't had a single raid. They must be itching for a good spot of pirating. I jumped slightly when I felt a pair of lips brush my ear, and didn't have a chance to turn my head before his voice whispered in my ear.

"We'll pick up where we left off later, luv." The feeling of his breath hitting my skin sent shivers down my spine, and I tilted my head towards him and saw him wink at me before he pulled me closer and concentrated on the ship we were rapidly gaining on.

As we came up on the ship's port side, the crew of the _Pearl_ had rushed to the railing and were shouting and waving their cutlasses and pistols in the air. The crew of the other ship – the _Bonny Lass_, as I read from the side – looked to be panicking. They were readying their guns, but they only had about three.

The _Pearl _pulled up beside them, and the crew sprung into action as one. People were swinging across to the _Bonny Lass_ on ropes whilst others stayed on the ship, getting ready to fire the canons on Jack's orders. Gibbs and Marty lowered a gangplank between the ships, and crew members began sprinting across it.

The crew from the _Bonny Lass_ started unsheathing their swords, looking like they really didn't want to – but their Captain was shouting at them to fight back and defend the ship.

"Shouldn't we help?" I asked Jack after a few minutes of the two crews fighting.

Jack didn't answer straight away, so I looked up at him and jumped slightly when I noticed he was staring at me. That familiar hunger and lust in his eyes, accompanied with something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I shifted uncomfortably as he continued to stare, and decided to just go help anyway.

However, as soon as I moved to pull away, his grip tightened on me and he pulled me in front of him, pinning me between his body and the wheel. I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me by pressing his lips against mine forcefully, shocking me so much I couldn't move. When he pulled away slightly, he looked me up and down; seemingly oblivious to what was happening a few metres away.

"Jack! We're sort of in the middle-"

"Were you going to say yes?" he cut me off huskily.

"I- what?" I frowned, looking up at him.

"Before Gibbs spotted the ship, were you going to say yes?" he repeated, stepping closer.

"I, well, uh… I don't know." I cleared my throat, trying to not show him how he was affecting me. "Looks like we'll never know, eh?" I smirked, quickly ducking under his arm and walking away quickly.

I heard him growl, and swallowed before sprinting off down the stairs, not looking over my shoulder to see if he was following or not. Just as I was about to step onto the gangplank, a pair of arms encircled my waist and pulled me away.

"What're you doing?"

I spun around to look at Jack and glared at him. "I thought that was obvious… I'm going to help."

"Luv, you haven't had enough training. You could get hurt."

"As much as I'm touched by the fact that you care about my wellbeing, I'm not ever going to get experience if I don't join in, am I?" I pushed him slightly, and he reluctantly released me and I spun around, sprinting across the gangplank. I unsheathed my sword and distracted a man Marty was fighting; giving Marty the chance to run him through.

"Thanks, Maria." He grinned before starting on another adversary.

"Oi, Mark, look-y what we got 'ere!" I heard someone leer, and spun around to see two men smirking and walking in my direction. "We got ourselves a woman!"

They went to step closer, but I raised my sword – glaring at them when they laughed. "Alright, love," The guy called Mark cooed, raising his sword to meet mine. "We'll play fair."

He started swinging half heartedly at me, obviously thinking this was going to be easy for him. I just hoped I could prove him wrong. I blocked quickly, sidestepping him as he went to swing at me again. The other man laughed, shouting something about me being quick.

I narrowly dodged another attack, and decided to get one in of my own. I swung my sword at his stomach, cursing silently when he blocked it. I tried again, grinning triumphantly when I nicked his shoulder and saw a bit of blood spread down his sleeve. His eyes narrowed, and he lunged at me, catching my side before I could move. I hissed as I felt the stinging sensation and looked down to see the blood trickling through my shirt.

He swung at me again, but I raised my sword and blocked it. Before I realised what'd happened, I'd somehow managed to force my sword into his stomach. I blinked, watching as his face filled with horror before he hit the floor. I stood there, completely frozen, clutching my side and looking down at his body. I'd killed someone… I'd just taken that man's life, and I didn't even feel that bad about it.

"Oh my god… I'm a horrible person." I muttered, stumbling backwards a bit as I noticed Gibbs taking care of the other man. "I… oh god." I turned quickly, only to bump straight into someone's chest. I slowly looked up and came face to face with Jack.

"You alright, luv?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Huh? I mean, yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I lied, hoping he wouldn't notice the blood seeping through my shirt. I was sure it was just a scratch, and I didn't want him worrying over me.

Thankfully, before he could properly look me over, he was distracted. The Captain of the _Bonny Lass_ had given up, and had ordered his crew to drop their weapons. I grinned, slipping away quietly whilst Jack dealt with everything to go back to the _Pearl_. I sat down on a barrel and took a deep breath before lifting my shirt up to look at the wound.

Thankfully, I was right, and it was only a scratch. It was a bit deep, which explained the blood, but it wasn't enough to cause me too much worry. Just as I stood up to go to Jack's cabin and get cleaned up, the crew came back aboard, cheering and congratulating each other, carrying all the loot they'd taken from the ship.

I was just about to sneak past them and go to the cabin, when Thomas gasped and stepped over to me, looking down at my shirt. "You're hurt!" he cried.

"Shh! Thomas, it's fine. Just a scratch. I'll just go-" Before I could finish though, Jack had made his way over and was looking angry but concerned. I sighed, knowing I was about to get a lecture.

"I told you! Why didn't you listen to me, Maria? Is it deep?" He demanded, attempting to lift up my shirt.

"Jack!" I glared, slapping his hand away – the crew were all staring at us now. "Get off! I'm fine." I muttered, walking past him and towards the cabin.

"Right, get us out of here you lazy bunch of deck hands!" Jack ordered before trailing after me. As soon as he was in, he shut the door and locked it, walking over to me. "Are you alright?"

I rolled my eyes, nodding my head. It may be sweet that he was worried about me, but I was fine. "It's just a scratch."

Before I could stop him, he pulled my shirt up and attempted to pull it over my head completely. Laughing, I slapped his hand away and pulled it back down so that it was only showing my cut and a bit of my stomach.

"I'll clean it for you. Go lay down." He instructed, walking over to get his wash bowl and some bandages.

"I'm quite capable of doing it myself." I huffed and sat on my bed, wincing slightly as my cut stung.

"Just lay down, woman." He chuckled, walking over to me. I glared at him defiantly, and he rolled his eyes before gently pushing my shoulders until I led back. "There. That wasn't so hard, luv, was it?" he smirked, dipping a cloth into the water.

"Shut up." I glared, watching him. He laughed, wringing out the cloth before gently wiping away the blood around my wound; his calloused fingers tickling my skin. I closed my eyes, letting his ministrations relax me. After a few minutes, he pulled the cloth away and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"This might hurt a bit, but it's to stop infection, luv." Jack announced, holding up a bottle of rum. I nodded, closing my eyes tightly in preparation. As soon as the cloth hit my skin, I hissed through my teeth and bit my lip, wishing he'd hurry up. "Sorry luv… there. All done."

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at my cut – which was now clean. "Thank you, Jack." I smiled and got to my feet. I was about to lower my shirt when Jack started unwinding a bandage.

He wrapped it around my waist, making sure my cut was completely covered, before tying it in place. I smiled and thanked him, glancing down at my bloodied shirt. "Jack? Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

As I looked up, I realised how close Jack was standing swallowed thickly, feeling his hands slowly start lifting up the hem of my shirt. "Aye, luv. Let's get this bloody shirt off you, shall we?"

Without giving me time to reply, Jack pulled the hem of my shirt up, and I instinctively lifted my arms to allow him to remove it. He threw it to the other side of the room somewhere, letting his hands run up my sides. I shivered slightly, and bit my lip.

"Do you, uh, have a shirt?" I asked quietly, trying to keep control of my actions.

"Aye, but you won't be needing it for a while." He whispered huskily, trailing kisses up my neck and along my jaw.

Swallowing again, I tried to decide whether or not to get out of this.

**A/n: Well, guys, what do you think? Should she just give in and let Jack have his way? Or should she leave him hanging and desperate? ;P **

**You decide! :D**

**Please, please review. Sorry again about the wait :)**

**Much love,**

**Rhiannon. Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Ahoy there, sailors! I'm really sorry about the wait. I've been busy, and, being honest, I forgot. Sorry. I hope this will make up for it :D **

**Review replies to people without accounts:**

**Em:**** Yeah, I know what you mean lol. If I was Maria, I would have given in AGES ago :L Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.**

**Anonymous:**** Yeah, he can be sweet. But I think we all know why he's **_**really**_** doing it :L thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this :)**

**xXx**

_"Jack? Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"_

_As I looked up, I realised how close Jack was standing swallowed thickly, feeling his hands slowly start lifting up the hem of my shirt. "Aye, luv. Let's get this bloody shirt off you, shall we?"_

_Without giving me time to reply, Jack pulled the hem of my shirt up, and I instinctively lifted my arms to allow him to remove it. He threw it to the other side of the room somewhere, letting his hands run up my sides. I shivered slightly, and bit my lip._

_"Do you, uh, have a shirt?" I asked quietly, trying to keep control of my actions._

_"Aye, but you won't be needing it for a while." He whispered huskily, trailing kisses up my neck and along my jaw._

_Swallowing again, I tried to decide whether or not to get out of this._

...

I closed my eyes as he gently nipped at my skin, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. He kissed along my jaw to my lips and pressed his to mine, moving them slowly. I kissed him back slowly, pulling him closer. I still had no idea how far I was going to take this, but I couldn't bring myself to stop just yet. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I parted my lips slightly as I removed one hand from around his neck and started to run my fingers down his toned chest.

His calloused fingers brushed up my sides as he pressed closer to me, our lips never breaking contact as he wrapped an arm around my waist to make sure there was no gap between our bodies. His tongue slid into my mouth and I curled mine around his as he slowly laid me on the bed, hovering above me as he ran a hand down my side to my thigh, hooking my leg around his waist.

I rested a hand on his neck as he started trailing open-mouthed kisses down my neck, gently sucking on my collarbone as he started to grind against me. I groaned quietly, arching my back slightly as I pulled him closer, smirking to myself as I made my decision.

I carefully rolled us over so I was straddling his hips and leant down to kiss along his jaw, nibbling his ear. I smiled to myself when he groaned huskily and started kissing down his neck, biting his skin lightly before trailing kisses to his chest. I quickly pulled his shirt over his head as I started grinding against him, smirking when he moaned softly, feeling him growing harder underneath me.

As his eyes fluttered closed, I slipped his shirt over my head and jumped off his lap, quickly walking over to the door. I heard him groan and looked over my shoulder in time to see him stand up. Smirking, I blew him a kiss and unlocked the door, stepping through it. I heard him make his way after me and popped my head through the doorway, smiling innocently.

"You may want to... calm down, before coming outside." I gestured at his crotch and winked before closing the door, walking out onto the deck , letting out a shaky breath as I realised how close I'd been to giving in then. Running a hand through my hair, I walked towards Thomas and smiled as the group of men he was with greeted me warmly.

I took the rum bottle offered to me and wrapped an arm around Thomas' waist, leaning into his side as he draped an arm along my shoulders. He was my best friend on this ship, and I kind of saw him as my brother.

...

After about half an hour, Jack emerged from his cabin, having put on a new shirt. I smirked and took a sip of my rum as I leant back against the crate, listening to Gibbs telling one of his seemingly endless stories. As I looked back up at Jack, we locked eyes and he glared, walking towards us. Laughing, I took another swig of my rum and turned my head to look at him as he sat next to me.

"That was bloody cruel, luv." He muttered into my ear, taking the rum from my hand and taking a long swig.

"What was?" I asked innocently, crossing one leg over the other.

"You know full well what, woman." He mumbled, wrapping an arm around me and resting his hand on my hip. "I really thought you were going to let me..." He trailed off, sighing as he looked at me.

"Aww, poor baby." I grinned, pecking his lips lightly. "Patience is a virtue, Mr Sparrow."

"I don't have any when it comes to you, luv." He whispered in my ear and I chuckled quietly.

"Then perhaps you should get some?" I grinned, taking the bottle back from him. "You're really not used to women saying no, are you?" I asked, taking a swig of my rum.

"Nope. It's never happened before. And what happened earlier... That's never happened, either." He scowled at me and I laughed again, shaking my head.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" I smirked, leaning against his side slightly.

"I suppose you're right, luv. But, I assure you, it won't be happening again."

"Oh? And how can you be so sure?"

"Easy." He stated, leaning closer. "I know you want me, luv. You won't be able to walk away next time." He leaned in closer, slowly closing the gap between our lips.

Just before they touched, I grinned. "We'll see about that." I got to my feet and laughed, walking back over to Thomas and his friends.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Jack was staring at me and blew him a kiss before getting into a conversation with the boys.

...

Later that evening, I decided to get some sleep and slipped away quietly as Jack was playing cards with the men. I kicked my boots off and climbed into my bed, pulling the covers over myself as I rested my head on the pillow.

Just as I was drifting off, however, the door opened and closed, the lock clicking shut. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself smirking as I heard Jack kick his boots off and make his way towards the beds.

"Maria? Luv, are you up?" I heard him sigh and felt the bed dip behind me as he sat down. I kept my eyes closed and listened as he pulled his shirt over his head and chucked it onto his own bed before laying down, pulling the covers over himself. I managed to stop myself jumping when I felt him roll onto his side and press himself against me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I bit the inside of my cheek again as he lifted his head and started kissing my neck, obviously trying to wake me up. His hand ran under my shirt to rest on my hip, and he brushed his thumb gently against my skin as he continued to kiss my neck, pressing closer to me. It was all I could do to keep still and not turn around to kiss him.

After a minute, he sighed heavily and kissed my cheek before wrapping his arms back around me, pulling me back against his chest as he laid his head on his pillow. I heard him mumble 'bloody woman' and smiled to myself as his breathing evened out and he started snoring softly. I glanced at him over my shoulder before closing my eyes, slowly falling asleep in his arms.

**xXx**

**A/n: Haha she's such a tease, that Maria. ;)**

**So, what did you guys think of that? I haven't really written anything like that before, but my RP on tumblr has made me a little more confident about doing. I hope it was okay?**

**Please review and let me know what you thought :D**


End file.
